1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a modular, multifunctional water valve controller, and particularly to a simple and low-cost water valve controller which easily and effectively controls valve watering interval, watering time and immediate watering time, and comprises simple type, professional type and system type, where a control circuit of the system type controls over two independent valve system.
2. Related Art
Most of conventional automobile water valve controllers open/close by mechanical time controller (or timer). Such a time controller is expensive and cost too much. Moreover, It is complicated and impractical that three mechanical timer devices, such as interval timer, watering timer and immediate watering timer, are simultaneously arranged in a valve. Meanwhile this time controller cannot simply control respective operations of over two valves, so lowering its effectiveness.
Another type of electrical timer is provided to control opening or closing of water valves. However, the electrical timer cannot control different operations such that a valve needs more than two electrical timers. The electrical timer is difficult to perform for normal users and cannot save the cost.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an modular, multifunctional water valve controller having a specific microprocessor. The microprocessor includes a plurality of operation program modules and a plurality of timer circuits with different timing. The operation program modules comprise interval modules, watering modules and action modules. In the timer circuit, predetermined time is displayed on an LED module according to controlling and choices of operation keys. Each timer circuit has a timing point connecting with a corresponding displaying location via a lead. Each operation program module connects with a corresponding operation key via a lead. The microprocessor has an electronic input/output, respectively connecting with a motor and a control shift of a controlled device for timing and performing.
The modular, multifunctional valve controller of the present invention comprises a first housing defining a battery room and receiving a driver and a valve of a control circuit therein. A water path is provided at a bottom of the first housing. The water path has an input tie-in at an end thereof, an output tie-in at an opposite end thereof, and a spherical valve on a center thereof. A motor of the driver drives decelerating gears to control start-up or stop of the spherical valve.
The timer circuits define different time, for example, interval time: 8 minutes, 40 minutes, 2 hours, 3 hours, 8 hours, 24 hours, 4 days, 7 days etc; watering time: 4 minutes, 10 minutes, 30 minutes, 40 minutes, 70 minutes, 90 minutes; 4 hours; immediate action time: 4 minutes, 10 minutes, 30 minutes, 40 minutes, 70 minutes, 90 minutes, 4 hours. The timer circuit comprises at least interval operation, watering operation, action operation and confirmation operation, which respectively connect with corresponding operation keys. In use, watering time, interval time or immediate watering time is pre-determined and is displayed in the LED modules.
The timer circuit may further define 50%/25% of time described above to double or triple timing choices, which are shown is a table below: